Many different methods for the preparation of epoxides have been developed. Generally, epoxides are formed by the reaction of an olefin with an oxidizing agent in the presence of a catalyst. Ethylene oxide is commercially produced by the reaction of ethylene with oxygen over a silver catalyst. Propylene oxide is commercially produced by reacting propylene with an organic hydroperoxide oxidizing agent, such as ethylbenzene hydroperoxide or tert-butyl hydroperoxide. This process is performed in the presence of a solubilized molybdenum catalyst, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,635, or a heterogeneous titania on silica catalyst, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342.
Besides oxygen and alkyl hydroperoxides, hydrogen peroxide is also a useful oxidizing agent for epoxide formation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,260, 4,859,785, and 4,937,216, for example, disclose olefin epoxidation with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a titanium silicate catalyst.
Much current research is conducted in the direct epoxidation of olefins with oxygen and hydrogen. In this process, it is believed that oxygen and hydrogen react in situ to form an oxidizing agent. Many different catalysts have been proposed for use in the direct epoxidation process. Typically, the catalyst comprises a noble metal and a titanosilicate. For example, JP 4-352771 discloses the formation of propylene oxide from propylene, oxygen, and hydrogen using a catalyst containing a Group VIII metal such as palladium on a crystalline titanosilicate. The Group VIII metal is believed to promote the reaction of oxygen and hydrogen to form a hydrogen peroxide in situ oxidizing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,259 describes a catalyst mixture of a titanium zeolite and a supported palladium complex, where palladium is supported on carbon, silica, silica-alumina, titania, zirconia, and niobia. Other direct epoxidation catalyst examples include gold supported on titanosilicates, see for example PCT Intl. Appl. WO 98/00413.
One disadvantage of the described direct epoxidation catalysts is that they are prone to produce non-selective byproducts such as glycols or glycol ethers formed by the ring-opening of the epoxide product or alkane byproduct formed by the hydrogenation of olefin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,388 teaches that the selectivity for the direct olefin epoxidation process is enhanced by the addition of a nitrogen compound such as ammonium hydroxide to the reaction mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,794 teaches the use of ammonium bicarbonate modifiers to decrease the production of ring-opened byproducts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,123 teaches the use of phosphorus, sulfur, selenium or arsenic modifiers such as triphenylphosphine or benzothiophene to decrease the production of propane. U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,492 discloses that the presence of carbon monoxide, methylacetylene, and/or propadiene modifier gives significantly reduced alkane byproduct. U.S. Appl. Pub. No. 2008/0021230 discloses that the use of a lead-modified palladium-containing titanium or vanadium zeolite reduces alkane byproduct formation. In addition, co-pending U.S. Pat. Appl. Ser. No. 11/977,360 teaches that the use of a catalyst comprising titanium or vanadium zeolite, a noble metal, lead, and bismuth also reduces alkane byproduct formation.
As with any chemical process, it is desirable to attain still further improvements in the epoxidation methods and catalysts. We have discovered a new catalyst and its use in olefin epoxidation.